


[Podfic of] Pavlov Penis / written by derryere

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://derryere.livejournal.com/108760.html">Pavlov Penis</a> by derryere<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:49:36</p><p>In which Merlin is hot for Arthur's bed, Arthur's hot for the laundry and there's this big fucking heatwave all over the place (?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pavlov Penis / written by derryere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pavlov Penis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3473) by derryere. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/uqm52sba07cvbda1ygwehstq4sw5kz6b.mp3) | 45.8 MB | 00:49:36  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1gnu81i44qge5pymo8okz5ujc4ckf0dd.m4b) | 29.5 MB | 00:49:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pavlov-penis).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
